with out the doctor
by RiverSongAndAmyPond
Summary: the doctor is asleep and Amy Rory and River decide to go somewhere without him and the TARDIS gets stuck in the time vortex and they try to fix it
1. Stuck in the time vortex

***TARDIS***

River: okay where do you want to go

Rory: should we not wait on the Doctor

River: i can fly the TARDIS as well she is mine as well you know

Amy: really

River; yes link with him and if we where to spilt up she would be his but she is mine and i make sure he takes good care of her don't i

Amy: were is he anyway

River: sleeping and for once he is trusting me with the TARDIS so where would you like to go

Amy: somewhere really cool that he would never take us

River: okay but it cant be dangerous that was his rule lets follow it for once

Rory: you flying not us

River flys the TARDIS and the TARDIS makes a bang

River: what we cant be there

Rory: what has happened

River: we are stuck in the time vortex she has shut down in the middle of nowhere

Amy: okay well when will the doctor wake up

River: in about a week

Rory: then wake him up and he can get us out of here

River: yeah but he will take both you home then i will be here by myself

Amy: wont he just take you to storm cage

River: he cant not in till the child is born

Amy: how

River: becouse any time before that they will ask me to get rid of it and although the child was meant to fix things i still want it

Rory: so what we just stay here stuck

River: well there is a swimming pool and stuff we could find something to do

Amy: we could hide his fez and bow ties

River: no he said last night he was going to learn how to tie them himself if we hide them he wont

Amy: aw okay lets go swimming

Something hits the TARDIS

Rory: what was that

River: i don't know but we cant look out there becouse well you could go mad you could die its the time vortex we are not meant to be stuck here

Amy: cant you fix it

River: i could but the doctor threw the instructions in the supernova so we cant she might be mine but i cant fix her i wish i could i really do

Rory: are we going to create a traffic jam

River: i don't know what will happen but we cant wake the doctor up he would worry when he got back to sleep so just wait

Amy: i don't think we can if we do cause a traffic jam then we will have to move

River: fine i will go get him but if he takes you home don't blame me

Rory: its not our fault

River: yeah but you know what he is like he will go in one of his moods band its better if he is alone

Amy: then we will just have to fix it wont we

Rory: and how we going to do that there are no instructions

River: there might be in the library

Amy: them what we standing here for

there in a knock on the door

River: we are in the middle of the time vortex who could that be

River checks on the scanner

Amy: who is it

River: no how you get traffic officers who make sure everything is going okay like no one is breaking the rules

Amy; yeah

River: we get them as well and they are here so Rory come here and speak to them tell them we are trying to fix it and we will be out of here as soon as we can

Rory: why do i need to tell them that

River: becouse then they might get us out of there

Rory goes stands next to River

River: okay just speck normal and they can here you becouse i will turn the speakers on

Amy: are we going to the library

River: yeah but before we do you must not look in the book about the time war it has the doctors name in it and that is a very dangerous thing to know

Amy: you know his name

River: its a time lord thing he tells me his real name on at our wedding its they only time they can but his name is more of a secret than others

Amy: well then lets go to the library

River presses a button then she goes down the stairs with Amy following

* * *

***the hall of the TARDIS***

Amy: where is the library

River: em i don't know he must have moved it if we keep walking we will find it

Amy: okay so he can move it

River: yeah so that you and Rory don't find it becouse well if you did then you would know his name and he does not want that

Amy: why do you still call us Amy and Rory what's wrong with mum and dad

River: why do you still call me River

Amy: okay so how big is the library

River: got almost every book ever written

Amy: almost

River: yeah maybe he will take you to this planet it is just called the library and it has every book in the universe in it i am going one day i have been saying that for a while now

Amy: then why dont you just go

River: becouse i have to wait now dont i

Amy: how

River: well the doctor says he wont take me and i cant use the vortex manipulator

Amy: in less we go this week

River: we could but some how the TARDIS wont let me go there i dont understand she goes everywhere but not to the library

Amy: ask the doctor maybe he will tell you

River: i dont think he will you know what he is like with all his secrets wont tell anyone

Amy: is this is

River: yeah it is


	2. in sight seeing in london

***TARDIS library***

Amy and River are looking on the book shelf's

River: i wish this place was smaller

Amy takes a book off the shelf

Amy: okay he has a book called how to tie a bow tie yet he cant tie one

River: okay we will take that with us

Amy: okay keep that out then

River: aw lets keep this one as well

Amy: what is it

River: time lord child

Amy: he never mentioned it

River: no okay here we are TARDIS type one(putting her finger on the book) type two type three

Amy: yeah it stops it type thirty nine

River: aw this is type forty

Amy: it might tell us something about how to fix it

River: okay come on then lets go

* * *

***control room***

Rory: we are trying our best the owner is asleep and we can wake him

River and Amy come up the stairs and River goes to the scanner

Rory: they are not listen

River: they will listen to me

Officer(from outside): what is going on who is that

River: i am the owner of this ship

Officer(from outside): then move it

River: okay well i can fly it but i dont know how to fix it is broke

Officer(from outside): well is there not instruction

River: My husband through them in the supernova so we have to wait till her gets up in a week

the Officer appear in the TARDIS

Rory: how did you do that

Officer: vortex manipulator

River: okay what you going to do now

Officer: its bigger on the inside

River: yes it is

Officer: how does it work

River: i don't know never asked but there is nothing you can do as only time lords can fix the TARDIS and there is only one left and he is asleep

The Doctor comes up the stairs

The Doctor: what is with all the noise i am trying to sleep and why are the police here River what have you done

River: i have not done anything the TARDIS just stopped in the middle of the time vortex

The Doctor: aw okay how did that happen where are you trying to go

River: em London nineteen twenty

The Doctor: okay i will fix it something must have happened you did do everything you where meant to

River: yes i can fly it better than you most of the time

The Doctor(shouting): i have never been stuck in the time vortex

River: your shouting

The Doctor: sorry i have just woke up

River: its fine just fix it

The Doctor goes up to the conceal

The Doctor: you where not going to London you where going to planet of the bow ties why did you lie and Officer i would want to leave now if i was you

the officer dispersers

River: becouse i know how you get

The Doctor: okay well i will take you to London becouse that's what you said and you can just stay there till i get up okay if anything goes wrong wake me up

Rory: told you we should have just woken him

The Doctor presses a few buttons and goes back down the stairs

Amy: why where we going to planet of the bow ties

River: to see what he would say when he checked where we went

Amy: okay well we are in London but when

River: lets go find out

River Rory and Amy go out the TARDIS

* * *

***inside big ben***

Amy: where are we

River: inside the tower of big ben

Rory: how do we get out of here

River: im not sure em how about we walk and find out

River Amy and Rory start to walk

* * *

***outside big ben***

River Rory and Amy come out the door

Amy: okay so twenty first century then yeah

River: good becouse if not we would have to go get changed

Rory: why would we have to do that

River: to fit in this week is not a week to stand out and just in case give me two minuets i am going to get the sonic

River goes back in the door

Rory: why would we need that

Amy: in case the lock the door and we need to get in the TARDIS

Rory: yeah that makes since London is so big we could see it all in a week

Amy: yeah we could

Rory: we should go on the London eye first when River

Amy: yeah but does that not take forever once your on it

River comes back out

River: okay where we going first becouse we can see anything we want

Amy: Rory wants to go on the London eye

River: well then lets go

* * *

***London eye queue***

Rory: this will be grate up the top

Amy: yeah well it will take us about half an hour to get there

Rory: but it will be worth it

River: okay we are moving

They step forward

Man 1: hello just you three will be on this one is that okay

Rory: yeah that's fine

Man 1: family day out is it

Amy: sort of

Man 1:is this to show her that you wont forgett after the little ones here

Rory: sorry what

River: there my parents

Man 1: aw sorry okay em one more question how far along are you

River: who said i was pregnant

Man 1: no one

River: i am but that's not the point you are all ready walking on thin ice

Man 1: as long as you are not going to give birth up there

River: i am only ten weeks on

Amy: do you know how long you are pregnant for

River: don't know i don't think it should be quicker then normal

Amy: you should ask him

River: yeah i will when he wakes up in a week

Man 1: okay please step into here and stand away from the doors

River Amy and Rory go into the cart


	3. Cybermen and Jack

***London eye***

River is Reading a book

Rory: this is boring i feel like we have been on this for hours

Amy: i told you that before we got on we are nearly at the top anyway

Rory: yeah well i wish it would hurry up and get back down

Amy: River what are you reading

River: Time lord Baby with a non Time Lord mum its grate would have been better if the doctor had told me about it though

Amy: yeah well he does not tell us anything does he

River: no he does not tell you anything he tells me everything

Amy: yeah but you know what i mean the little things they don't matter to him like this book he would have told you about it about a week before your due date

River: yeah probably

The London Eye stops at the top

Rory: why has it stopped it should not be doing that i move slowly it does not stop

Amy: try not to panic Rory

River: okay em you two can get out of here using the vortex manipulator i will stay here and when it starts again i can get off

Amy: i am not leaving you here alone what if it takes days

River: get the doctor if torchwood cant help you or if anything big starts to happing

Amy: wait what who are torchwood

River: they defend the planet the doctor cant be around all the time he would never be anywhere else but when they need him most they give him a call let him know he is needed em phone them and they will help

Amy: okay how do we do that

River: you type there number into the keyboard on the controls if you want to see them like a computer and then ask for jack he will come and help you give you something to defend yourself with

they see vans with cybermen coming out them and picking up people while everyone try to run way from it

Rory: what are they

River: cybermen torchwood will help you

River puts the vortex manipulator on Amy wrist and gives her the sonic screwdriver

River: you might need this

Amy: what about you how will you keep safe

River: they cant climb and we are at the top i think i will be fine now go

Rory gives river his phone

Rory: phone us if anything goes wrong

River: thanks now go

Rory and Amy disappear and River continues to read her book

* * *

***TARDIS***

Rory: okay now what

Amy: we do what we where told and phone torchwood

Rory: we must be the first parents who half to listen to what there child says to keep safe

Amy: yeah that's time travel for you

Amy goes up and types in torchwoods number on the keyboard

Rory: how do you know that

Amy:river sent you a text and told you

Jack appears on the scanner

Jack: hello doctor

Amy: no he is sleeping i think well that's what river said anyway we need help from torchwood

Jack: okay what's the problem

Amy: there are cybermen all over London

Jack: they are here as well but i will come help you don't worry we have been watching this for a while and we know how to stop it

Jack appears in the TARDIS and gives Rory and Amy a gun

Jack: where is river

Rory: she is stuck on the London eye

Jack: aw okay well why don't we send the doctor to sleep there

Amy: tell the doctor there is trouble he will want to help and we cant do that

Jack: wait rivers your daughter cant you just tell her what to do

Amy: she cant use the vortex manipulator so she cant get off

Jack: how not you can use it as long as your not preg..nent

Rory: about ten weeks

Jack: who thought the doctor would have children again although i never though he would get married again

Rory: i know when i found out river was his wife i was more shocked than when i found out she was my kid

Amy: hold on what are you two talking about

Rory: he has not told you

Jack: yeah he does not tell the female companions they ask to much questions i think river know but other than that just us i think

Rory: probably her tells her everything

Amy:okay back to the problem

Jack: these guns shoot electricity bombs and one shot and they are dead but these are twice as strong as before so when the cybermen fall if there is one behind it that one will die as well there are five bombs in each of the guns

Jack hands Rory and Amy a backpack

Jack: there are more in here be careful when you use them i got one for River so i am going to take it up to her so if she needs to she can use it

Amy; but she said cybermen cant climb

Jack: yeah and at one point daleks could not fly so they change

Jack disappears

Rory: are we not better finding who is all behind it and stuff instead of going out and shooting them

Amy: i will take a guess that jack has a plan or river has one and she will tall jack

Rory: why do you think that

Amy: becouse she gave me the sonic screwdriver but if she had keep it she could start the London eye again and come down here once she had the gun so she has a plan she just cant be apart of it

Jack appears

Jack: okay the base where it is all happening in under the London eye so we need to get down there and stop then

Rory: who is doing all this

Jack: not sure but i am going to find out and then put a stop to this

Amy: is the doctor and river safe

Jack: the doctor is safe in the TARDIS becouse they wont know he is there River is safe becouse she is pregnant they will wait and then change them both

Rory: how is that being safe

Jack: becouse its not going to take us twenty six weeks to stop this

Rory: so what do we do

Jack: go outside and under the London eye there should be a door that takes you down stairs at the exits where they try and sell you stuff

Amy: well then lets go save London

Jack: well you will be saving the world

Amy: even better

They walk outside


	4. Doctor wakes up

***outside London eye***

Jack: okay how do we get under it

Amy: you said there was a door

Jack: that was just something to make me sound cleaver i don't know how to get there

Rory shots a cyberman behind Amy

Amy: thanks

the London eye starts to move then stops again

Amy: jack what did you do

Jack: nothing

the doctor walks up behind them

The Doctor: why did you not come and get me

Amy: becouse we are saving the world with out you

The Doctor: okay that is new(looks at jack) got torchwood to help i see(jack smiles) but give me a vortex manipulator

Amy: why

The Doctor: you might not want me to help but i am going to sit with River she will be lonely up there by herself she will need someone to talk to

Amy gives the Doctor her vortex manipulator

Amy: don't be an idiot

The Doctor: this is different not helping

Rory: how did you know something was wrong

The Doctor: when i herd jack and river in the same sentience i thought it was time to get up so i got dressed

the Doctor disappears

Amy: he is letting us do this

Jack: no he is making sure River is okay if he had a choice to save the world or river to live what do you think he would pick

Amy: River

Jack: well then lets go

Rory goes up to little shop and trys open a keep out door

Rory: Amy give me the sonic screwdriver

Amy gives Rory the sonic screwdriver ans Rory opens the door

* * *

***London eye***

River is reading her book and The Doctor appears

The Doctor: aw you got i was wondering were i put it

River: i was going to get it

The Doctor:yeah i was going to give you it when i woke up but clearly you could not wait

The doctor sits down next to River and holds her hand

The Doctor: you okay

River: yeah i am fine

The Doctor: good remember when we first came here

River: yes we had to run becouse you parked the TARDIS is a closed toy shop

The Doctor: well i did not know it was closed

River: we where here for the sun set why would it be open

The Doctor: i dont know but dont act like you dont like the running

River: i hate the running

The Doctor: its a good thing now i suppose becouse you will not be doing anything like this for a while

River: how long

The Doctor: never you dont like it

River: no i like the running seeing you save the universe that i love but i dont like how every girl you talk to thinks you like them and thinks its okay to kiss you

The Doctor kisses River and she smiles

The Doctor: does not mean its true

River spots Donna walking along the street

River: doctor Donna will she remember

Donna falls to the ground

The Doctor: yes she will she is sleeping em i have to get her home i will be back in a minuet will you be okay

River: yeah you worry to much

The Doctor: fine i will stop caring

The Doctor disappears

* * *

***outside Donnas house***

The Doctor is carrying Donna and goes up to the door and rings the door bell and Sylvia answers the door

Sylvia: omg is she okay

The Doctor: she is fine she is asleep again she will do that when she remember

Sylvia: Doctor

The Doctor: dont worry my best people are fixing the problem

Sylvia: she was in the centre of London what if she had woke up in the TARDIS

The Doctor: do you see the TARDIS i used my vortex manipulator well its River

Sylvia: thanks for bringing her home

The Doctor: no problem can i put her down now

Sylvia: yeah come in

* * *

***Donna living room***

The Doctor: that's her upstairs em i will go know

Sylvia: no stay she wont wake up for a while last time it took her hours before she woke up

The Doctor: i have to go river

Sylvia: does she control what you do

The Doctor: no but i have to go

Wilfred comes in

Wilfred: doctor what are you doing here

The Doctor: bringing Donna home em i was just leaving

Wilfred: can we catch up and have tea

The Doctor: yeah i will meet you at big Ben in a couple of hours

Sylvia: i will be there as well

The Doctor: you really

Sylvia: yeah i want to meet this River

The Doctor: okay well i will bring her with me if she ever gets off the London eye her parents are saving the world i have been told not to do anything so let see what happens

Wilfred: but you always save us

The Doctor: yeah i do don't i well not this time i have to make sure river is okay before i do anything now a days cant wait to get back to normal well as normal as my new family can be anyway see you later

The Doctor Disappears

* * *

***A tunnel under London***

Jack: why is it so dark and cold

Amy: just keep walking we will find something

Rory: we have been walking for ages though

Jack: wait what are these switches

Amy Rory and Jack go up to them

Rory: cybermen of the world

Jack: turn them all off and see what happens

Amy: it cant be that simple surely

Jack: well turn it off then keep walking

Rory:there will be something up they stairs

they turn the switches off and go up the stairs

* * *

***kids bedroom***

Rory: how come it leads to a child's bedroom

Jack: i don't know but maybe we should leave

A child comes in

Ben: who are you and how did you get in my room

Amy: don't worry we are just leaving

Ben: can you fix my computer

Jack: lets see what i can do

Jack sits down at the computer and starts to look on it

Amy: what's your name

Ben: im Ben what is your name

Amy: my name is Amy this is Rory and on your computer is Jack

Ben: you are pretty did you know that

Amy: thank you

Rory: do you know what's wrong with it jack

Jack: i don't know what is this game Ben

Ben: i don't know i woke up this morning and it was there

Jack: he is controlling the cybermen without knowing her told them where to go we have to destroy his computer to stop them

Ben: no you cant

Amy: we know i man who can get you a knew one a better one

Ben: but my mum got me that on her last Christmas

Amy: aw your mum is dead then

Ben: no she just left is on boxing day with a note

Amy: well then ben i don't think your mum is worth it we can get you the best computer in the world if you want so can we fix the problem

Ben: okay but what is it doing

Amy: controlling these robots that are killing everyone if we destroy your computer it should stop

Ben: so its like i am saving the world

Amy: yeah your saveing the world

Jack: okay will i just throw it out the window

Rory: who says that will work shut it down then but the bomb on it

Jack: yeah that will work better

Jack shuts down the computer down and puts the electricity bomb on the screen

Jack: now lets go see if it has worked

Rory: bye Ben

Rory goes down the stairs

Jack: see you later Ben

Jack goes down the stairs

Amy: we will be back with your new computer don't go on this one and don't touch it you could die there is allot of electricity in it just now

Ben: okay em how do you know where i am

Amy: okay write down your address

Ben write his address on a piece of paper and gives it to Amy

Amy: okay watch for us we wont be long i am just going to get my daughter and her husband and then we will be here okay

Ben: okay

Ben goes out the door and Amy goes down the stairs

* * *

***outside the London eye***

Jack: okay so lets get them down

Amy points the sonic screwdriver and the London eye starts to move again

Amy: done now we need money so we can get that kid a new computer

Rory: lets wait on the doctor

The Doctor and River come off the London eye

The Doctor: last time i done that i fell

Amy; we need to get a kid a computer we have to destroy his

The Doctor: well go to the bank and get money point the sonic at it then money will come out then go get one

Amy: i told him you would be there

The Doctor: but i need to go meet Wilfred and Sylvia at big Ben now

Amy: fine River can you come

River: yeah i will meet you there after

The Doctor: its fine

River Amy and Rory walk away

The Doctor: Jack where are you going

Jack: home i am done here i can go back to torchwood

Jack disappears and The Doctor walks up to Wilfred and Sylvia


	5. Rory thinks wrong and the First scan

***the cafe***

Sylvia Wilfred and The Doctor are sitting drinking tea

Sylvia: so where is River then

The Doctor: dealing with something she should be here just now

Wilfred; so who are you travailing with now then

Sylvia: it will be River

The Doctor: em no its not i am travailing with her parents

River comes in sits down and the doctor kisses her on the cheek

The Doctor: you okay

River: yeah im fine

The Doctor: Wilfred Sylvia this is River Song

River: excuse me a moment

River goes to the bathroom

Sylvia: that was a bit rude

The Doctor: she cant help it she is probably being sick

Wilfred: why is she out the house then

River comes back and sits down

The Doctor: you okay

The Doctor gives river a book

The Doctor: here you left it on the seat

River: is there any more i have fished it

The Doctor: i will cheek when we get back

Sylvia: what book it that

Sylvia looks at the book

Wilfred: she is pregnant

The Doctor: yeah do you think i would do anything i did today if she was not and i did say new family

Sylvia: i take back everything i have said how far along are you

River: eleven weeks

The Doctor: twelve

River: no its not

The Doctor: yeah it is that's when the TARDIS scanned you twelve weeks ago

Amy and Rory come in

Amy: can we join you

The Doctor: yeah sure

Amy and Rory sit down

River: cant we do anything with out them

The Doctor: they are your parents

Sylvia: i though people mums where not allowed on the TARDIS

The Doctor: well i did not know she was Rivers mum when she came with me and really i am taking Amy and Rorys daughter with me not Rivers mum and anyway how is Donna

Wilfred: she is doing okay

The Doctor: job yet

Sylvia: yes she has she is back working in an office

The Doctor: what about kids last time i was here she was getting married

Sylvia: no she does not want any

The Doctor: really i though she would have

River: can we go i need to lie down

The Doctor: yeah sure sorry but we have to leave now

Wilfred: thats okay Donna is coming in a little bit

The Doctor: why

Wilfred: you have changed she can see you know

The Doctor: River go i will meet you at the TARDIS

River: okay

Amy Rory and River go and wait outside

The Doctor: she has seen River and River died i think it would be to much to to handle considering she is not aloud to remember us

Sylvia: why are you with someone you watched die

The Doctor: becouse i still love her even if she did make me watch her die but dont worry i made her watch her kill me so we are even

Wilfred: what

The Doctor: its time travel stuff don't worry about it till the next time

The Doctor walks out

* * *

***the TARDIS***

Amy: so doctor when were you going to tell me you have children

The Doctor: what

Rory: Jack brought it up

The Doctor: i dont know Rory and Jack dont ask questions and i told River becouse she knows everything

River: you could not keep it a secret if you tried

The Doctor: i know that's why i tell you everything i can

Rory: i am going to bed

The Doctor: Rory well done today

Rory: thanks

Rory goes up the stairs

Amy: okay i need to talk to you Doctor

The Doctor: okay talk then

River: i will go see you in the morning

The Doctor: yeah

The Doctor kisses River

The Doctor: love you

River: Love you too

River goes down the stairs

Amy: so kids wife why did i not know

The Doctor: okay yeah i have all that but they where in the time war when i killed the time lords i killed them as well i did not like what i did but know i sort of glad not that i killed them but the fact that now i have river someone who loves me more and i love her more than my last wife witch i never thought was possible and i never thought i would get married again but i did never thought i would have kids again but then River got pregnant and i though if i am going to have them why not with her

Amy: so what makes River so special

Rory comes back down the stairs and River comes up them

The Doctor: what makes Rory so special you could have anyone you want if you tried but you picked Rory why

Rory: why do you need to ask her that

The Doctor: you herd that way out of content Rory so i am guessing it sounded bad

River: yes we did

The Doctor: River do you really think that of me that i would even go there

Amy: em Doctor i am going to go to bed we can finish talking about this in the morning

Rory: no we can talk about this now why did you ask her why i was so special

The Doctor: she asked me why River was so special so i asked her why you where to see if she could give me an answer and you never gave her time too

Rory: why did you ask him that

Amy: i just wondered we where talking about it you need to stop worrying

Rory: yeah sorry i will go back to bed

Amy: Doctor you never answered me

The Doctor: becouse you never new so what makes you think i do

Amy: okay see you in the morning

Amy and Rory go upstairs

The Doctor: River really she is your mother if if i was going to cheat on you i don't think it would be her i would choose

River: if you were

The Doctor: very big if bigger than the TARDIS

River: that is big

The Doctor: i love you why would i need to cheat

River kisses The Doctor

River: you tell me

The Doctor: after that im not sure

River: let it stay that way

The Doctor: why did you think that anyway

River: i did not know how long Rory had been standing there he could have herd more than me

The Doctor: yeah but still

River: i don't know you don't really pay that much attention to me lately

The Doctor: you think that

River: yeah

The Doctor: we have our first scan tomorrow and you think i don't pay attention to you River why do you think i worry becouse you don't tell me anything but we can talk more but you don't stay up as late as you used to

River: yeah i know i cant help it

The Doctor: i know

* * *

***Hospital in space***

River: how long will i be pregnant for

The Doctor: same as normal nine months

River: how do you know

The Doctor: becouse you are human

River: aw okay is that how it works

The Doctor: yeah and em you will have to give it a name for both boys and girls you don't want to call it Ben and then he regenerate into a girl

River: i know but you said that does not happen for a while

The Doctor: how old where you when you first regenerated

River: don't know it was so long ago young

The Doctor: and that's not the point

the nurse come in

Nurse: okay here is the scan

The Nurse gives The Doctor and River a pitcher

The Doctor: thanks come on lets go

River: where we going

The Doctor: i dont know i was going to let you pick

River: now you are getting it

The Doctor and River stand up and go in the TARDIS


End file.
